User blog:SuperSaiyanKirby/SSK Reviews Episode Eleven: Uncle Grandpa
Welcome back to SSK Reviews. Today, we'll be looking at Cartoon Network's newest show "Uncle Grandpa" and Nick Studio 10. Stuff on Uncle Grandpa reviewed for sh*t and giggles Does anyone remember Secret Mountain Fort Awesome? Of course you do, . On my list considered the worst TV show of all time, this show saw poor ratings and thus was shelved in a matter of months. But how did this show actually come to life? Well, let's look back at a cancelled Cartoon Network project, "Cartoonstitute". An animated variety show similar to the network's earlier and more similiar project "Cartoon Cartoons". Keep in mind that this was where Regular Show came from as well. SMFA came to life as, surprisingly not its own short, but a short called Uncle Grandpa. The short followed an adventures of a man who is everyone's uncle and grandpa. To be honest, I liked the short. The humor was not well, but it did entertain me somehow. When the project was cancelled, only Regular Show and Uncle Grandpa survived. The network must have thought monsters would have appealed more to children. Well, there was an episode where the entitled character of Uncle Grandpa appeared, but it was far into the show's end. Now sometime ago, Cartoon Network gave the greenlight for Uncle Grandpa to have his own short, along with Steven Universe created by Adventure Time storyboard writer Rebecca Sugar. I swear we will get to Steven Universe in our lifetime. Until then, let's dive into Uncle Grandpa. Belly Brothers The episode begins with Uncle Grandpa saying "Good morning" to all the inhabihants in his mystical RV: a sheep, a dinosaur person named Mr. Gus, a "Giant Realistic Flying Tiger", his talking red fanny pack, and a talking pizza named Pizza Steve, who I call the Cool Dude of Cartoon Network. The RV crashes into a kid's house as the kid can't get his shirt on and hates his big belly. Uncle Grandpa tries to show him that having a big belly is a good thing. Then he tries to make a shirt for him with night wolves, but the shirt's big size sucks the kid into the image. Uncle Grandpa goes into the shirt and tries to save them, but they get captured by the wolves. The kid and Uncle Grandpa then team up and beat up the wolves using their bellies. The kid learns that having a big belly is a good thing (unless you have diabetes, then it's okay). We then get two short segments: one where Uncle Grandpa tries to destroy the show's logo with magic spells, and a boring segment called "Slice of Life with Pizza Steve". Tiger Trails This episode begins with Uncle Grandpa and a kid fighting a wizard. Uncle Grandpa notices that his Giant Realistic Flying Tiger is not there, so he sets out to find her. He searches all around the RV and can't find her. So Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus, Belly Bag, and Pizza Steve set out to find her. They follow a trail of rainbow smoke from the tiger and they go to the girliest places you can think of: tanning salons, dress shops, etc. They eventually go to a pet cemetery where Uncle Grandpa worries that she died, only to be corrected by Mr. Gus. Uncle Grandpa reaches into his belly bag to find a potion created by Frankenstein that brings the dead of the pet cemetery back to life. They quickly find the tiger as she accidentally got up a tree and can't get down due to her fear of heights. The zombie pets attack the crew, but the Giant-- you know what, I'm gonna call her GRFT-- the GRFT saves them and they fly off. As it turns out, she escaped when Uncle Grandpa accidentally left the RV's door open. What I think about this show Honestly, this is actually better than SMFA. But I can see the monsters guest starring in an episode in eschange for Uncle Grandpa appearing in their show. I'm not saying Uncle Grandpa is the next big thing, but I hope it can last long. I give this show an B+ - many would watch again for a try. Stuff on the Nick Studio 10 special reviewed for sh*t and giggles Now onto more controversial topics: Nick Studio 10. Who doesn't know about NS10? They interrupted SpongeBob, abused a dog named Tito and most of all, it was not funny. Anyways, everyone reported it to the FCC and PETA and it's gone... until now. Apparently it was on a summer hiatus (probably due to the investigation) and this time it has it's own time slot... why? So, I'm not going to get into too much detail, but it's just trying to be like AwesomenessTV (which they probably thought was the king of TV programming) with a host that talks inbetween segments. Instead of Daniella Monet, it's the dog and it's badly animated mouth won't shut up just like the laugh track from AwesomenessTV. Also, Fart in a Jar returned... 0 hype. They also advertised the terrible Nick app. What I think about this show The only good thing is that they abused the dog less and they aren't interrupting shows anymore. Plus, if they have their own time slot, Nick can see how poor ratings is and cancel it... for good. I give this show an F- - no one watches it. Category:Blog posts Category:SSK Reviews